Sad Song
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Cat flips out when she sees Robbie with another girl. Has he finally moved on? How will cat fix the mess of broken hearts she has created? Two-Shot. Cabbie love.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator POV**

Robbie was done. He was sick and tired of chasing after her.

She had been running away from him since the beginning.

They were best friends. They did absolutely everything together. But every time Robbie tried to take a step out of the friend zone, she would run. He ignored it for the most part, but ever since the Tuna Jump and they basically confessed their feelings for each other, things were awkward.

Robbie was ecstatic to be going to school after that night, thinking things between him and Cat had changed for the better. But all he got was an awkward conversation and she took off.

It tore him apart and more than half the time he wanted to curl up and die of a broken heart.

But he decided to do the opposite. He was going to move on.

And he did just that.

"Hey Tori!" Cat smiled, walking up to her Latina friend Thursday morning

"Hey Cat." Tori smiled, closing her locker. "How was your weekend?"

"Good! My brother ate this really weird-" Cat started to explain, but stopped when she noticed something on the other side of the hallway. "Who's that?" Cat nearly spat.

Tori followed the tiny girls gaze, landing on Robbie and a blonde girl over at his locker.

"Oh, that's Robbie's new 'friend." Tori smirked, putting air quotations when she said friend.

"Friend?" Cat investigated.

"They talk a lot. Always flirting. They're in my tech class and they can't seem to get enough of each other." Tori explained.

Cat's heart sank into her stomach as she looked back over at Robbie and his 'friend'.

It seemed that he said something funny because the girl started laughing, clutching her side.

That was probably one of things Cat loved so much about Robbie. His humor. She remembered the time when she was upset about Danny and Tori kissing. He was by her side immediately to wipe her tears away. He told her jokes that were nowhere near funny. But he knew that, and he did it on purpose, knowing it would make her smile.

As she continued to watch with heart ache, she felt her body temperature rise when she saw the girl grab Robbie's hand, before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Cat let out a little gasp noise before being unable to control her actions and marching over to them.

"Well, well, well…" Cat said, walking in on their conversation. "Who is _this_?" Cat asked, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Uh, this is my friend Gianna-"

"Oh I see. You replace me just like that?" Cat asked coldly, cutting him off.

"Cat, what are you talking-"

"Oh save it Robbie. I heard all about your fadoodling with blondey over here."

"Excuse me." The girl spoke up.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me." And with that Cat opened up her water bottle before dumping it over the girls head.

She girl let out a loud gasp, stepping back as the water absorbed her beach blonde hair, beginning to curl the slightest bit.

"Cat!" Robbie yelled as the girl ran away and into the girl's bathroom. "What's the matter with you?!" He yelled.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? How dare you flirt with another girl!" She fought back.

"What, so now I'm not allowed to talk to other girls?" Robbie asked, crossing his arms.

"No! You're not!" She argued.

"Cat! Last time I checked I wasn't even allowed to flirt with you." He spat.

"Robbie what are you-"

"I'm sick of chasing after you Cat! You do nothing but lead me on all the time!" Robbie burst. "I do nothing but treat you like a princess and what do I get? I get to watch you run away from me time and time again. I. Am. Done." He said.

"Robbie that's not true! I held hands with at the CowWow didn't I?" She asked.

"After you ran away from me." He shot back.

"W-Well I kissed you didn't I?" She tried again.

"Than you ran away from me, Cat! I'm moving on!" He yelled.

"R-Robbie…but I want to be with you!" She let out for the first time.

"Well I thought I wanted to be with you! But I didn't know one person could hurt me so badly…" He trailed off, avoiding her warm brown eyes.

Cat felt tears welling up in her eyes, only moments before they dripped down her rosy red cheeks. She felt like she was going to throw up and she was extremely guilty for everything.

"Robbie-…I-I thought you and me h-had something special…" She said, looking at him with watery eyes.

"Yeah well I thought that too, Cat. But I want to be happy with someone who loves me. Someone who will actually kiss me without running away after." He shot, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

"B-But…I do love y-you Robbie…" She cried.

"What? Now that I'm gone? That I've moved on?" He shook his head, closing his locker.

"Robbie-" Cat grabbed his arm.

Robbie shook it off, trying to walk away from her.

Cat soon caught up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind tightly.

"Cat, let go." Robbie said gently.

"N-No! I'm not letting you l-leave me!" She cried, hugging him tighter. "You're not allowed! Not until y-you talk to m-me about this!"

"There's nothing left to talk about Cat." He sighed. "I'm not going to play these games with you anymore."

"R-Robbie I don't want it to be a game. I want it t-to be real…" She cried into his shirt.

He was about one more tear away from turning around and hugging her and never letting go of her for as long as he lived. But he couldn't let her off that easy. She had to know that what she's done to him was wrong and killed him on the inside. He couldn't deal with the heart break any longer.

"Cat, please let go…" He said a little more harshly.

"No!" She refused.

Having enough, he pried her off of him and shoving her hard away from him.

"Why? You've never had a problem letting me walk away before, what's changed now?" He asked, ripping her hands off of him. "I'm done Cat. I've moved on."

"Are…" She croaked. "Are you breaking up w-with me?" She asked.

"We would have to be together to do that, wouldn't we?" And with that he walked away.

The tears streamed down her face rapidly and she could hear her heart beating at a dangerous speed. The crowd that was watching the argument was now breaking apart as Cat broke down in the middle of the hallway.

Tori walked up to her slowly, placing a hand on her back. Cat just smacked it away before burying her face in her hands and running out of the school.

…

Cat sobbed her heart out into her pillow when she got home. She refused to come out to let anyone in, including Sam who was locked out of her own room. At first her loud knocks and shouts were annoying but Cat didn't seem to hear them anymore over the breaking of her heart.

She lifted her head from her now wet, make up stained light pink pillow, picking up the framed picture that she had been holding tightly in her arms from the past hour.

It was of her and Robbie when they were trapped in Wanko's Warehouse, when he paid her for a hug. Even though she would have hugged him for free for as long as he wanted. She was smiling with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were placed on her waist. They were both smiling from ear to ear. Two, beautiful genuine smiles.

Cat cried some more at the memory, only wanting to be held in his arms again. If only she hadn't been so stupid. Why did she have to be such a ditz? She loved Robbie, with all her heart. Why couldn't she had just told him that sooner?

She had tried calling him but he wouldn't answer. Each time she called there was different amount of rings, signaling that he was clicking the call off. She continued to call until it went straight to voice mail.

Tissue boxes were everywhere, following little balls of crumpled up used tissues as Cat's sobs filled the empty room.

…

Robbie spent all day trying to forget. Trying to forget about all the running. All the chasing.

Trying to forget about the hurt he felt. To forget about the hurt he made her feel…

No. He couldn't feel bad for. Not this time. He was tired of being the one to open up. To be the one there for the other. It was her turn. She needed to put his broken heart back together.

He might have broken her heart that morning, but she broke his first. And he wasn't going to be the one that had to fix it.

**A/N: Sorry it's short**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow maybe! This is the two-shot I was talking about btw lol**

**The next chapter will be longer and…well you'll have to see.**

**How will cat fix this? Will she fix it? WILL THEY EVER BE TOGETHER?**

**Review and you'll find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator POV**

It had been two weeks since the fight. They were both broken apart about it, but Robbie needed to do what was best, even if that meant letting go of the girl he loved.

Cat didn't come to school the day after and everyone knew why. But when she did, she looked like a mess. She wore jeans and a different baggy sweatshirt and uggs every day. Jade was shocked, being Cat never wore jeans. She was quite, too. She didn't tell random stories or laugh and tell jokes. Because the only person she talked to, told random stories, jokes and laughed with, was the boy whose heart she crushed in the palm of her hands.

Her heart ached to be held in his arms again. To listen to his comforting words and his sometimes funny jokes. She missed seeing that glint in his eyes whenever he saw her or that goofy grin that she had grown to love.

Things were awkward at their lunch table the day she came back. So after that, she ate lunch in the janitor's closet, crying as she ate her food by herself.

She didn't see Robbie with Gianna again. She thought that maybe she had run off and forgotten about him. It made her feel guilty and a little happy. But then she felt even guiltier for feeling happy.

But what she didn't know was that Robbie wasn't taking this whole thing as well as everyone thought he was. After that day he told Gianna he didn't want to hangout anymore. He had to force himself not to answer any of Cat's phone calls. The way her big beautiful brown eyes watered when he walked away, ripped his heart completely out of his chest.

The worst was when he listened to the voice mail she had left him after her 11th phone call.

"_H-Hey Robbie…I-I just want to s-say-…t-to say that, I'm r-really sorry for everything a-and…I-I love y-you…a-and…that's it…" _After that he heard little tiny sobs and, what sounded like her blowing her nose before the line went dead.

He just wanted to hug her tightly and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That he had forgiven her and that he would never let her go.

No. He couldn't do that. She needed to know how he felt. That chasing after her, looking like the desperate nerd with a puppet, was not something he wanted to be.

He knew that he didn't have to actually move on, but if he stopped chasing her maybe he would find answers. He wanted to see if she cared enough to fight for him, just like he would fight for her.

After the first tortuous week of school without being by his side, Cat thought up of a plan. She was going to do something that would show just how much she loved him. That he was wrong about her. That her heart belonged to him and only him and that she was done with running away from him. Because the only running she was planning on doing, was running into his arms.

…

"Cat, are sure this is going to work?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Let's hope…" She mumbled, finishing what she was writing. "You need to help me."

"I know." Jade rolled her eyes. "So you can win your geek charming back." She joked dryly.

"Yes." Cat smiled lightly, looking over to the picture on her dresser.

Jade followed her gaze.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded looking down at her lap, a little tear trailing down her cheek.

Jade sighed, sitting closer to her and wrapping an arm around the petite girl's back.

"He's been crazy about you since freshman year." Jade told her.

"And I-I've been crazy about h-him…" She sniffled, leaning into Jade's shoulder.

"Then why did you keep running from him all this time?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know…I g-guess…I was just scared…" She admitted.

"Scared of what?" Jade asked with a soft scoff.

"I don't know! I just d-didn't want to m-mess anything up…"

"Well that's stupid." Jade stated. "You flirt with him all the time then run away. He flirts with you and you run away. Cat your feelings for him are obvious. If you were scared then you should have just talked to him about it. Running away from your problems isn't the answer." Jade said wisely.

"You're right…" Cat hiccupped. "What if-…what if this doesn't work?" Cat asked, now in panic that he plan to fix his heart was just a mistake. "What if he hates it all? He'll never love me again!" Cat cried, now petrified.

"Cat what did we just talk about? Your fears keep getting in the way of what you want and none of this will ever be resolved if you keep thinking that way." Jade scolded.

Cat sniffled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, taking deep breathes.

"Now come on. Let's save the prince." Jade smiled.

…

Robbie came to school the next day feeling even shittier then he was the day before. He wanted to talk to her and hug so badly. But he had to stop and forget about it.

He opened up his locker with a heavy sigh, although he didn't expect what he saw when he opened it. It was completely empty.

He stuck his head inside to find a light pink envelope. Reaching in, he took it out carefully, before opening it up and taking out the letter.

_Dear Robbie,_

_I guess you're probably wondering why I stole all of your things. Well you can have them back, once you finish this scavenger hunt! Make your way through the halls and find all 7 stuffed animals. Each one will have a note on it giving a reason for why I love you so much, along with that, a hint of where the next stuffed animal is. When you find all of them, they will lead you to your surprise, and your books. Have fun!_

_Forever Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

Robbie re-read it again. He couldn't believe it.

He had an idea of who it might be but there was no way. He was a total ass whole to her and she never in a million years do something like this.

Maybe it was Tori? He thought.

No, Tori never liked him.

Gianna maybe?

Robbie didn't know but he sure wanted to find out, and get his stuff back of course.

So he grabbed the note and put it in his pocket before closing his locker and beginning the hunt.

Once he turned around, immediately he saw a stuffed guitar leaning against the vending machine.

He quickly made his way to it, picking it up before grabbing the note that was taped to the back of it.

_I think your swell:)_

_The next one you will find in the place where everyone goes to find privacy._

Privacy?

Robbie thought about ti for a minute, and then it hit him.

The janitor's closet.

He turned around and opened up the door to see a giant stuffed teddy bear.

_You give the best hugs and you always make me feel safe._

_Go to the only classroom where you would find coconuts._

Robbie smiled, knowing this was an easy one.

He made his way to Sikowitz class.

In there, he found a purple stuffed giraffe sitting on the stage with a note tied around its neck.

_You always understand me, ever when nobody else does._

_Where we first met:)_

At this point, Robbie had pretty god idea of who set this up. So with that he made his way to the cafeteria, where he first fell in love with the tiny girl with the red hair.

There, he found big stuffed red lips, sitting on the table that they sat on at the CowWow.

_You give the sweetest kisses._

_Do you have to tinkle?_

Robbie laughed at the question, not exactly getting it. But it soon came to him and he headed to the boys bathroom. It took him a few minutes, being he was carrying all the stuffed animals at once.

Once he got there, there was a stuffed smile in one of the sinks, and something written in lipstick on the mirror.

_Your smile always brightens up my day._

_y=5x+7_

Robbie was confused, not knowing how an equation would hint to anything. So while he thought about it he gathered all the stuffed animals in his arms.

Then it came to him.

He headed to his algebra class to find a stuffed brain. Before he even read the note he was laughing, not knowing how she was able to find all these different stuffed toys.

_You're a genius!_

_I think your swell…_

He chuckled, because she always told him that even when he did the simplest of math problems. Struggling to carry the six different toys in his arms, he waddled over to the black box theater.

He kicked the big black doors open with his foot before stepping inside. As soon as the doors were shut behind him he heard a small giggle, probably from how ridiculous he looked behind the mountain of stuffed animals.

He dropped them to the floor, only to see a giant stuffed heart in front of him. He couldn't see who was holding it because of its massive size.

On the heart it said.

_You own my heart._

The heart was then lowered to reveal Cat standing behind it, looking beautiful as ever in a light purple dress, her hair curly.

Her face was bright read and she stared at the floor. She snuck a glance at him to see that he was blushing too, his hands in his back pockets.

She was nervous, that was for sure. But Jade had threatened to hit her with a bus if she chickened out, so there was no backing down. So she took a deep breath and walked towards him, and without a word, handed him the heart.

She smiled softly before turning around and heading for the stage where a micro phone was set up. Then, she looked over at Jade, who Robbie didn't even realize was there until now, who switched on the music.

"_**You and I,**_

_**We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.**_

_**With you, I'm alive**_

_**Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**_

She swallowed the lump in her throat, nervous of how all of this would ever turn out as she continued to sing.

_**So stop time right here in the moonlight,**_

_**Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

_**Without you, I feel broke.**_

_**Like I'm half of a whole.**_

_**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

_**Without you, I feel torn.**_

_**Like a sail in a storm.**_

_**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

_**I'm just a sad song.**_

_**With you I fall.**_

_**It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.**_

_**With you I'm a beautiful mess.**_

_**It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.**_

_**So stop time right here in the moonlight,**_

_**Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

_**Without you, I feel broke.**_

_**Like I'm half of a whole.**_

_**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

_**Without you, I feel torn.**_

_**Like a sail in a storm.**_

_**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

Cat walked off the stage, walking towards Robbie who now was grinning like an idiot, blushing madly, unable to keep his eyes off of her. She shyly took one of his hands in hers, swinging it back and forth as she sung, her eyes never leaving his.

_**You're the perfect melody,**_

_**The only harmony**_

_**I wanna hear.**_

_**You're my favorite part of me,**_

_**With you standing next to me,**_

_**I've got nothing to fear.**_

_**Without you, I feel broke.**_

_**Like I'm half of a whole.**_

_**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

_**Without you, I feel torn.**_

_**Like a sail in a storm.**_

_**Without you, I'm just a sad song…"**_

Jade stopped the music and Cat let go of his hand quickly, dropping her gaze. She awkwardly placed the microphone on one of the chairs next to them. She nervous wrung her hands, her eyes darting from his to the floor every so often. Jade had left to give them privacy, so it was just them.

Cat finally was able to steady her eyes on his, feeling the tears well up and expecting the worse. That was until she saw the corners of his lips turn upward. Before she even could react, like smile back, she was wrapped in his arms, his red plush lips pressed against hers.

She let out a happy surprised squeak as she closed her eyes and settled herself into his frame. She wound her arms completely around his neck as he lifted her from her feet. Cat let out an airy giggle as he spun her around, continuing to kiss him.

Robbie then gently placed her back on the ground before pulling away softly. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were still ajar, still recovering from what had just happened.

"Robbie-" She started, but was cut off with another kiss. Although, she didn't mind at all.

She kissed back roughly, her hands finding themselves in his hair as he squeezed her waist before pulling away again.

"I love you so much…" She breathed.

He nodded. "I love you too Cat."

She smiled ear to ear with happiness before the guiltiness came back.

"Robbie...I'm really sorry for everything." She said, a little tears escaping down her cheek. "I never meant to hurt you…I-I was just so afraid a-and…I'm sorry."

"Shhh it's okay Cat." He smiled, wiping the tear away before cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to his again in a sweet kiss.

"I love you…" He whispered before leaning in again.

"I…love…you…so so…much…" She mumbled in between their passionate kisses.

He nodded in agreement, never removing his lips from hers as he held her closer.

"I love you…" She breathed once they finally pulled away.

"I love you…" Her repeated her, resting his forehead against hers. "No more running?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No more running. I want to stay like this…" She said, hugging him tightly. "For the rest of my life."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry if it was too cliché for ya'll but I couldn't help myself. I just had to! Haha**

**Well review and let me know what you guys think!**

**All credit for the song goes to DaydreaminAri for making me listen to it. Now I'm in love with it!**

**It's Sad Song by We The Kings.**

**Well, review love bugs!**


End file.
